Let's Go to the Fire House (the SuperMalechi's version of 1991) (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Go to the Firehouse (also known as "Let's Go to the Fire Station") is the SuperMalechi's version of a Barney and the Backyard Gang Special that was released on the SuperMalechi's version of Wednesday, March 13, 1991 in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States, and the SuperMalechi's version of Canada. Plot Everyone visits a real firehouse in Carrollton, Texas in the United States. Educational Theme: The Firehouse and Fire Safety Cast in the English Version of the new content *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/ Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *BJ's Dog named Snuffles *Scooter McNutty (Puppeteer: Mike Petersen/Voice: Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Puppeteer: Wende Welch/Voice: Brice Armstrong) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) *Firefighter Bill (Dari Hays) *Firefighter Chief (Sonny Franks) *Firefighter Stacy (Summer Selby) *Other Firefighters *The Audience *Baby Bop's Cat named Gracy Songs #Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (sung by kids) #Let's Go (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Tosha) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Tosha) #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Tosha) #Living in the Firehouse (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #When I Grow Up (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #When I'm a Firefighter (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #People Helping Other People (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does (Barney Song) (sung by Barney and the kids) #Everybody Needs a Nap (Barney Song) (sung by Barney and the kids) #Thinkey Think (Barney Song) (Performed by Riff) #This is the Way We Wash the Truck (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #Clean Up (Barney Song) (sung by Barney and the kids) #Exercise is Good for You (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ) #Never Play with Matches (Barney Song) (tune to: Are You Sleeping? (Children's Song)) (Performed by Baby Bop)/Stop, Drop and Roll (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ)/Stay, Low and Go (Barney Song) (Performed by Riff, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #Hurry, Hurry Put the Suit On (Barney Song) (tune to: Hurry, Hurry Driver the Firetruck (Children's Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff) #Saying "Be Careful" Means That "I Love You" (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #Hero (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Firefighter Frank, Firefighter Berkeley, Firefighter Vandever, Firefighter Bill, Firefighter Chief, and Firefighter Stacy) #I Love You (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jason, Jeffrey, Adam, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Tosha) End Credit Music #The same end credit music from the real version of Barney & Friends Season 1-3 Trivia *The musical arrangements used in this special were also heard in the real version of the "Barney & Friends Season 1". *The background music used in this special were also heard in the real version of the "Barney & Friends Season 1". *In this special, the version of "I Love You" uses the musical arrangements from the real version of the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 Episode called "The Queen of Make-Believe". *In this special, It has the Copyright says "1991 Lyons Partnership". *This special was filmed in the SuperMalechi's version of September 1990. *The preview for the original 1991 home video release of this special is announced by the SuperMalechi's version of Alexander Jhin.